House of Lost Love
by katzy8
Summary: The kids of Anubis are back for their college years! Now three new americans come on an exchange program but one has been here before. Nina comes back with her two friends with secrets that will shake the whole house up. A new prophecy is uncovered which puts two very important Sibuna members in danger. Fabina, Pettie and Jeory are in her with some Alfie and Willow.
1. Chapter 1: Exchange Students

**Amber POV**

I walk into Anubis House for my freshman year of college.

"AAAHHHHH!" I look and see Joy, Patricia, Willow and K.T. running over to greet me.

"Hey where is Mara?" I ask.

"She decided to do a student transfer with a college in America." Joy tells me.

"And in exchange we have not one but three students coming from America." Trudy says as she walks through the door. "Hello Love." She pulls me into a tight hug.

"I assumed you would want your bed back. I decided to move into the attic where I will stay with two students from America. You would then share with only one American student." K.T. babbles as we walk into the common room and I see all the guys playing a game of bridge. I am excited for this year.

**Nina POV**

"I cannot wait. We are going to college in England!" Serita exclaims as we pack our bags. (Serita from Twisted)

"Yeah I mean not a lot of American kids can go to school in England!" Lucy says her blonde hair bouncing as she zips her luggage up. (Ashley Benson)

"Yeah I guess." I mumble. I am so nervous to go back to England. I just hope our new college isn't near my old school. My friends would not understand why I left.

"Come on. We need to get some sleep because we need to wake up early for our flight." Lucy tells us. I climb into bed and the light shuts off. I am so nervous.

**Amber POV**

I wake up and I am outside I can tell but I don't see much. There is fog all on the ground near my feet and I realize I am rooted to the ground. A circle starts to shine silver around me. Suddenly Willow, Joy, and Patricia pop up around me with silver circles around them too.

"I'm stuck I can't move." Patricia calls and struggles to move.

"Me too." Willow cries.

We look across from us and about 50 feet away Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome are all there stuck to the ground with silver circles around them.

"Where is K.T.?" Eddie calls to us.

"I'm over here!"

We all turn and see her by the trees to our right about 100 feet away. She has a gold circle around her.

A woman dressed in all white steps in front of us.

"Welcome chosen one and friends. A new prophecy is starting to unravel.

_Two chosen ones will fight_

_Friends among them_

_One will live_

_The other perish_

I will now let the chosen one see the other chosen one." She says and there is a flash of gold.

I wake up. It was just a dream.

**Nina POV**

I jump up. I have to battle a chosen one for my life? I saw her. Brown skin and dark curly hair. She looks so nice and innocent. Maybe England is a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Nina POV**

I get in the taxi and hand the man the address to our new school. I haven't looked at the address because I am afraid about where it is.

"Calm down Nina. I bet it won't be anywhere near where that Finn guy is." Lucy assures me 10 minutes after we start driving.

"It's Fabian." I tell them. "I just don't want to tell them why I left. They would not understand."

"Well then they aren't your real friends." Serita tells me and hugs me.

I want to cry that they were but they haven't tried to contact me so what does it matter.

**Fabian POV**

"More to the left. Ummm no more to the right."

"Amber just choose a place for the banner to be!" Jerome exclaims annoyed. Jerome and I are helping Amber decorate for the new American students coming in.

"Hey Trudy what are the girls names?" Amber questions.

"Serita Gonzalez, Lucy Grande and the last name is smeared off. I can't read it." Trudy replies.

"Well then we can't have banners with their names on them." Amber sighs and then continues to direct us on how to hold the sign to hang it up.

**Nina POV**

The taxi door opens as we arrive at our school.

"Mr. Sweat!" I exclaim. This is not a good sign.

"Hello girls. Nina may I just speak to you for a moment."

I nod and get out of the taxi.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. It is a filler. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

**Amber POV**

"Ok everybody stand under the sign for when they come! K.T. and Fabian get together then Eddie and Patricia, Willow and Alfie, Joy and Jerome." I command trying to organize everybody in a nice fashion for when the new students arrive.

Mr. Sweat then walks in. "Attention! I would like to introduce you all to your new housemates. Serita Gonzalez, Lucy Grande and Nina Martin!"

I almost drop my clipboard when I hear the last name. Three girls walk in. One girl Spanish with curly hair, a blonde girl and Nina. My best friend who left so suddenly.

**Nina POV**

I can see everyone's faces. Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy all have shock on their face. Patricia a look of disgust. Eddie a amazed look. A red head girl I never saw before. I then see Fabian's face. Hurt and shock. It makes me want to cry and run into his arms but I know I would not be welcome. I look next to him and almost choke. It is the other chosen one! The dark skin and dark curly hair. I would recognize her anywhere. I can't stand to see them. I just drop my bag and I bolt up the stairs and into the girls bathroom. I then start to cry.

**Fabian POV**

I walk over to Amber quickly. "What the hell is Nina doing here?"

"How am I suppose to know?" she snaps.

The two girls she came with ran after her after she bolted.

K.T. runs over to us then. "Emergency Sibuna meeting as soon as lights out."

We both nod.

"Amber! Nina will be able to stay with you in your room right?" Mr. Sweat calls.

"Of course."

"Traitor." I whisper at her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen Ones

**Nina POV**

"Come on Nina. It can't be that bad. You're just going to the same school where all your old friends are and they all just hate you."

Serita elbows Lucy in the arm. "What Lucy is trying to say is that if they try to mess with you we will mess those bitches up."

I give them a small smile. "Thanks guys." I look around the room and everything looks just like it used too. We all have a big group hug when the door opens.

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion but Trudy wants to get you two settled in your room before lights out." Amber says and glares at my best friends.

"If you need us text." Serita says and they leave.

"So what are you doing back?" Amber asks and shuts the door behind them.

"I was going to college abroad and I applied to this program that randomly places you." I say and look away because her eyes are making me uncomfortable.

"Why did you leave and never answer anyone? It hurt everyone so much."

"I left because-." I feel like I should tell the truth but I can't. "because I found out that the Osirian and the chosen one had to be apart for a while. As for not answering you nobody ever tried to contact me. If you did I would have answered."

Before Amber has a chance to answer Victor calls lights out and I am thankful because I can go to bed.

**Amber POV**

"So what are we doing?" I ask as we all huddle in the secret office in the basement.

"You know how we had that dream about the two chosen ones? Well that new girl Nina, she is the evil one that I have to destroy." K.T. explains.

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I am kind of mad at Nina for leaving us but destroying her is not really needed.

"Destroy her? I used to be in love with her and you want me to help you destroy her?" Fabian gapes and his eyes widen.

"Do you guys know her or something?" K.T. questions.

"Yeah she used to go to school her before you came. You kind of replaced her. I am also her Osirian which means I have to protect her." Eddie tells K.T.

"So you are taking her side when she is going to try and destroy me!" K.T. cries and looks at all of us.

"No No but I can't just try and destroy her. We need to figure stuff out. Amber why don't you talk to her? You were one of her closet friends." Eddie suggests.

I sigh. "Fine I will talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Amber POV**

I am sitting in my room when I hear Nina and her friends coming. I don't want to talk to her so I hide under my bed to try and spy on them.

"Nina why don't you just tell them?" Lucy asks as they shut the door behind them.

"Shhh Amber might be in here." Nina exclaims.

"I see no Amber so spill girl." Serita tells her. I make my phone record it all.

"Look if that girl K.T. she is the one we have to destroy."

"Well lets go destroy her then!" Serita says.

"No we can't. All my old friends adore her and I think she is in Sibuna. They will defend her no matter what but it gets worse. You know that letter I got before senior year? The one that said that I better not come back to the school and if I did my friends will be in danger? That one was sent by K.T.'s grandfather. He also said in the letter I can't contact anyone from the school unless I want them hurt or worse." Nina explains.

"You never told us this!" Lucy half shouts.

"I'm sorry ok. Look just don't tell anyone this. I don't want them to think I am lying." Nina says and then they all leave.

I run downstairs and see Eddie, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie sitting in the common room.

"I need to talk to you all now. My room. No K.T." I say and I drag them all upstairs.

"What is this about?" Eddie asks once we are in my room.

"This." I say and play them the recording.

"What is this?" Patricia sneers and glares at me.

"This is what I found out about Nina and surprisingly K.T."

"Ok we need to think about what we do next. Until then keep quiet and tell no one what you have heard." Eddie commands us. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna."


End file.
